topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-| Base (Day Time)= |-| Near-Noon= Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka(also known as): Seven Deadly Sin - Lion's Sin of Pride Classification: Human Threat level: Dragon Age: 40 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic User, Expert Axe Wielder, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Gets stronger the longer he's exposed to sunlight), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Unharmed by his own Flames), Soul Manipulation (His soul radiated so much heat that Melascula was not able to consume it) Physical strength: At least Island+ level striking strength (Cleaved through Galand while not even being close to his usual power. Broke through Estarossa's guard), higher as he reaches High Noon Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Island+ (Exponentially much stronger than Critical Over Galand. Nearly killed both Gloxinia and Drole in a single shot. Fought on par with Estarossa, and eventually overpowered him too after closing to near noon), much higher near noon (Has a PL of 114k compared to his base, which is arround 60k), much higher with "The One" (Even stronger than the likes of Asault Mode Meliodas. Even dispelled Zeldris' Omnious Nebula, a feat which not even Ludociel was capable of performing, and eventually defeated him) Durability: At least Island+ (Tanked Critical Over Galand's attack without any damage, took his own attack reflected back at him with more than double the strength while fighting Estrossa with moderate damage), higher as he reaches High Noon Speed: Massively hypersonic+ (Was capable of blitzing Estarossa), higher as he reaches High Noon Intelligence: Above average. Stamina: High. He should have at least as much stamina as most characters in his verse (more so than most of them actually) whom can continue fighting over prolonged periods of time even with life threatening wounds. Range: Several kilometers Weakness: Without sunlight, Escanor is the weakest Knight in Liones, but once the sun rises his power rises as well, peaking at noon. Once Escanor powers up he can't control his powers and Rhitta anymore. Psuedo-Transformation Escanor lasts only for for few seconds and works around the concept of imagining Merlin as his sun. Standard equipment: His Sacred Treasure Divine Axe Rhitta (which is so heavy even Galan couldnt properly lift it) and magic glasses that suppress his day transformation Noteworthy techniques and abilities Rhitta 1.jpg Rhitta 2.jpg Rhitta 3.jpg Divine Axe Rhitta: Sacred Treasure of Escanor. It is a giant, ornamental axe, named after a maiden said to be loved by the Sun. It is incredibly heavy and most of its weight is concentrated on the head, which makes it very off-balanced, which made it difficult to handle for even Galan. Yet Escanor uses it with one hand. Rhitta's special ability is to completely absorb and store the enormous amount of heat Escanor radiates from his body during the day. This allows him to release the heat on command and with precision instead of simply burning away everything in his vicinity Sunshine: Escanor's ability is one of duality, he is the weakest amongst all holy knights at midnight but starting from dawn his power level begins to rise steadily from one hour to the next until it peaks at noon. Previously stated to be his magic, Sunshine is actually a grace of Mael, which was later used by Escanor. Sunshine allows him to emit fire hotter than the Purgatory flames. The fire flows out of his body and it's stored in his Sacred Treasure which he can use to release them once it's gathered enough power. * Cruel Sun: Escanor creates a miniature Sun, which radiates so much heat that it melts nearby armor. He can control it with hand gestures and strike his opponents with it, and it will increase in size as his power grows Pride Flare 1.jpg Pride Flare 2.jpg * Pride Flare: Escanor uses this to detonate Cruel Sun, resulting in a big explosion that was hot enough to melt an entire lake in a blink of an eye. Category:Male Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Axe user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga